HP and the Order of the Phoenix
by Mae-Lynn Moodle
Summary: It's my version of the fifth book. Voldemort and his Death Eaters return, new characters, Harry finds out more about his parents, we all find out what in the world is the Order of the Phoenix, and a traitor is in the midst…
1. The Death Eaters Return

****

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Author name: Mae-Lynn Moodle

****

Ezboard Profile: http://pub79.ezboard.com/uMaeLynnMoodle.showPublicProfile?language=EN

****

Author E-mail: CristyenElaine@hotmail.com

****

Category: General/ romance novel-length

****

Keywords: Harry Hermione Ginny Death Eaters Voldemort

****

Rating: PG…. Oh well, PG-13 to be safe

****

Spoilers: Probably all

****

Summary: It's my version of the fifth book. Voldemort and his Death Eaters return, new characters, Harry finds out more about his parents, we all find out what in the world is the Order of the Phoenix, and a traitor is in the midst… 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author's note: Okay, this is fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be 100% correct, am I right? Therefore, I do not need a whole lot of e-mails telling me Lily Potter's maiden name is Evans and you can't apparate in or outside of Hogwarts. I simply overlooked it and didn't spot these mistakes until it was too late to change.

***Okay, I know the top stuff is unnecessary, but I had to do it for another website that was hosting this story, and I really don't feel like changing it on all of every single chapter, so please do ignore. Also, some other people may notice that I had posted this story earlier this year. True, although it's way much longer. Well enough talking and more reading. Please enjoy!

****

Chapter One

"The Death Eaters Return"

The whole of the summer's break, Harry Potter wondered how safe he was from lord Voldemort at the Dursleys' house. He also wondered if Voldemort was strong enough to attempt murdering Harry yet again. 

And yet Harry was indeed right when he had thought he wasn't safe. But he wasn't the only that was unsafe; everybody was. Voldemort was an evil wizard, as evil as evil can be, and he didn't seem to have any good, soft side deep inside his heart.

Young Harry Potter was an orphan because of Voldemort. On Halloween 15 years ago, Voldemort had turned up and murdered his parents. His father had died trying to put up a fight, and his mother had died trying to protect Harry. Then Voldemort had turned his wand on Harry to perform the dangerous curse that killed hundreds of powerful wizards…. but he failed.

In fact, when he failed to kill Harry, he had also lost his powers. That was why Harry was so famous. Harry had survived with only a scar on his forehead, which had actually turned out to be a tool in protecting himself when around Voldemort. Harry was also famous because he was the only person to ever survive the Avada Kerdavra Curse, and he was only one year old.

Early in the morning, Harry woke up from a nightmare. He was dreaming about his parents and Voldemort – again. Now that Harry had found out how exactly his parents died, he always had nightmares.

Harry had been putting a lot of thought in it lately. He remembered in his very first year at Hogwarts, he had had a talk with Professor Dumbledore. Harry had asked Dumbledore why Voldemort wanted to kill them in the first place but Dumbledore just sighed and said that harry would know when the time was right, but at that time, he couldn't say why.

Harry was in deep thought when the door to his bedroom swung open, making Harry jump with a start. It was his cousin, Dudley. Harry decided Dudley wasn't important enough to pay any attention to and went back to his deep thinking. Harry ignored Dudley as he wobbled his fat piggy self to the end of Harry's bed. Obviously, Dudley wasn't used to being ignored (although, Harry had to admit, it was kind of hard to ignore somebody who took up so much space.) Dudley, who was getting impatient, crossed his chubby arms and sighed loudly.

Harry, who was deep in his thoughts gazing out of his window open-mouthed, got annoyed and finally took notice of Dudley.

"Whaddya want?" Harry demanded crossly.

"Mum says to go make breakfast," he replied. Then he asked suspiciously, " Why were you gazing out of the window?"

"_ Why _are you so nosey?" Harry snorted back. He didn't really even know why he was being so cross with Dudley. 

" I just…thought that…you noticed…er…never mind," Dudley trailed off. He was on the verge of letting something Harry wasn't supposed to know slip.

Harry bolted up right out of his bed, offended, thinking that Dudley was teasing Harry because he was a wizard again.

Dudley, getting the same idea and seeing harry looking so dangerous, backed into a corner.

" I noticed _what?_" Harry asked.

"Well, these weird people keep following us everywhere since about a couple a days ago. And now they're outside of the house. Mum told me not to go outside or say anything to you in case they were….." His voice trailed off again.

"Wizards?" suggested Harry.

Dudley's mouth dropped open. "You're not supposed to say that word here!" he shrieked in shock.

"Oh please," said Harry. " Wizard, wizard, wizzy wizzy, wizard!" Harry chanted, half-screaming in Dudley's ear.

"I'm going to tell mum," Dudley declared.

"Oh no you're not," said Harry.

"Yes I am. You said something you weren't supposed to say," said Dudley.

"So did you, Dudley," Harry reminded him," she'll get mad at you for that one…oh yes, it might've given me ideas!"

Dudley seemed to have calmed down once Harry threatened him.

Good_,_ Harry thought,I really don't feel like being chased by Aunt Petunia swinging her broom around!

" Look, Harry! They're right out over there," said Dudley pointing out of the window.

Harry sprinted to the other side of the room. He peered out of the window. There were a lot of people standing out in a grassy green field across the street.

"There's a whole lot more of 'em now," Dudley muttered under his breath.

Harry stared out of the window for a while. The entire crowd was wearing trailing black cloaks and masks, making their identity unknown. But yet…. Harry had a feeling he knew who they were, and just the mere thought of them scared Harry. But were they Death Eaters or not?

The Death Eaters were a group of Voldemort's followers. They followed Voldemort in his footsteps practicing the Dark Arts, but they weren't as dangerous as Voldemort himself. However, they were still powerful enough to kill.

Mr. Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley's father told Ron, Harry, and Hermione that when Voldemort was powerful 15 years ago, he sometimes would send his Death eaters to kill people for him. And when they did, they would always leave the Dark mark floating brightly above the house.

Harry jerked suddenly out of his thoughts. " Dudley, Aunt Petunia was right in thinking it wasn't safe for you to go outside."

"Why so?" he asked curiously.

"Because those people out there are very dangerous. Now go get your mum and dad…..Now, Dudley, go now!" shrieked Harry who was panicking and was going pale in the face.

Five minutes later, Dudley came through the door. "They're coming."

Then Uncle Vernon appeared purple-faced next to Aunt Petunia, who appeared by his side a second later holding a soapy frying pan and wearing a thin-lipped scowl and a dirty cooking apron.

" Well, spit it out boy!" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry wasn't exactly sure how to put it, especially with his Uncle breathing down his neck the whole time.

"I'm..um..we're..er, like, in danger…" Harry muttered.

"Come again?" Uncle Vernon spat, with his watery blue eyes trying to peer into his own eyes, which harry was avoiding.

"Those people out there are dangerous. I think that…"Harry started. When Harry found his voice again, he said, "I think they're plotting to kill us."

"How do you know that?" sneered Aunt Petunia.

"That's ridiculous!" said Uncle Vernon laughing wickedly at Harry.

"Because I think- no, I know- that they work for Voldemort," Harry said.

Aunt Petunia gasped and said," Lily?"

Harry understood what she meant and nodded his head solemnly.

She gasped again. "What do we do? What do we do?" she panicked.

"We're going to have to leave somehow," said Harry slowly, "but how? They'll see us if we leave out of one of the doors and we definitely don't have any floo powder." 

Then it struck Harry.

"Hedwig! I can send Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!"

Harry ran to the other side of his room where Hedwig lay asleep in her cage.

Harry took some parchment off his desk and grabbed a quill. The ink had barely touched the paper when somebody knocked at the back door.

The Dursleys all looked at one another. Dudley let out a small squeal like a piglet and got his fat bottom stuck as he tried to shove himself under Harry's bed. If it weren't for the moment at the time, Harry would be sprawled on the floor laughing his bottom off.

"I guess I get it," Harry said more bravely than he felt.

The Dursleys didn't care about Harry and obviously felt that only their safety mattered.

As Harry went downstairs, he tried to comfort himself so he wouldn't be so scared.A Death Eater wouldn't knock_,_ thought Harry,they would just barge in and kill Harry right now.

Before harry realized it, he was at the back door. He took a deep breath, gathered all of his courage and opened the door…

Nobody was there!

Harry opened it a little bit wider to check…but still nobody there.

He opened it a little bit wider, but still-- nobody was at the door.

Maybe Dudley snuck the phone into the bathroom to order pizza, but the delivery guy just scared him off? Harry thought wildly to himself.

Harry shut the door and locked it back.

As he was making his way back upstairs, he heard a voice say icily, "Harry Potter…"

Harry jumped and froze dead in his tracks. He seemed to have swallowed his heart for it felt like it was jumping in his throat, and it was beating very, very, very fast…

"Harry Potter…" the voice repeated.

Harry turned around wildly.

"Who is this? Where are you?" Harry asked in a frantic voice.

"Why Potter, I really did think that you were smarter than this," the voice said.

Harry turned around again just to see none other than Professor Severus Snape pulling an invisibility cloak off of himself.

Harry's mouth dropped.

"No, Harry, I have not returned back to the Dark Side," Snape claimed," I am doing a favor for Dumbledore," he said looking as if he wished he could have any other favor than one having to do with Harry Potter.

"As you can tell, the death eaters are meeting across the street and from my spying on them, they're planning to kill you and your Muggle family any minute now. Dumbledore wants me to bring you back to Hogwarts."

At that minute, Uncle Vernon came stumbling downstairs.

"May I help you?" he asked Snape in a would-be-calm-voice except for the fact he was shaking all over.

Snape just looked at Harry.

Uncle Vernon shifted his attention to Harry.

"Harry, do you know this man?" Uncle Vernon asked.

" Er, yeah actually." Harry said.

"He's my Potions class teacher at Hog-," Harry paused.

"My school."

Harry had almost said 'Hogwarts' which would've made Uncle Vernon very upset.

"Yes, well okay then.." Uncle Vernon said eyeing Snape nastily.

"I've come here to take you to Hogwarts," Snape said who was looking at Uncle Vernon just as nastily. They were more than a match for each other.

" You'll be safe there," he said.

"I am not going to that freak place school of yours!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"Fine then!" Snape snapped rudely. "Stay here and let the Death Eaters kill you! But Dumbledore said to bring Harry, so he's coming with me. I've got what I needed."

Uncle Vernon looked uneasily at this.

"But we're not like you."

"I know, but it's the only place that's safe these days," Snape said.

"So, are you coming or not?" he snapped.

"All right, we'll come," said Uncle Vernon. "Petunia and Dudley are upstairs." So they all retreated up the stairway. 

The door was locked. "Unlock the door, it's me," Uncle Vernon told the door.

Harry personally thought that a locked door wasn't going to save them from a bunch of mad wizards.

The door opened to just a crack. They saw Aunt Petunia's eye peer through it before she opened the door all the way. They went inside and Harry started to rush-pack all of his school supplies and necessities.

Aunt Pentunia and Dudley, meanwhile, were staring at Snape with extreme curiosity and fear. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat and said, "Petunia, Dudley: go and pack just a little bit of clothes. Hurry and I'll explain later when you get back."

Two minutes later, Aunt Petunia came back into the room with a small sports bag. "I packed you some too," she told Uncle Vernon. Dudley came in with a huge bag (probably full of computer games) and his portable TV.

"You can't bring that. I said just clothes," Uncle Vernon said. Dudley groaned in protest.

"No!" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Now, the reason we're packing is because this man here is taking us to...Harry's…school," Uncle Vernon said quietly, avoiding his wife's blank eyes. "We have to, we'll be safe there."

"Okay, are you all ready?" Snape said, glancing nervously outside the window.

First he waved his wand over Dudley, who was whimpering and shaking with fear by now. The he waved it over bony Aunt Petunia and gruff-faced Uncle Vernon. Then he turned his wand to Hedwig and his school trunks. Harry glanced out of the window, just in time to see the death Eaters coming to the house and to hear the front and back doors slam open. Harry heard someone clambering upstairs. He threw Snape's invisibility cloak over himself just as the doorknob turned. One of the cloaked figures walked into the room. It stared at Snape, and Snape stared guiltily back.

The cloaked figure hesitated and threw off his cloak. Harry gasped.

He had no trouble recognizing this man.

It was Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Severus! Severus, how are you?" Malfoy asked. 

Snape's blank and scared face grinned. 

"I'm fine." 

Then they embraced each other. 

Is he acting as a spy? thought a disgusted Harry, or is this the real thing? 

"How's Draco's bout of the flu?" Snape asked. 

"Well, it isn't any better." 

Harry amused himself for a while by imagining Draco being violently sick in a basin while lying in bed. 

"Ahem, well. Let's get to business now." Malfoy said. 

Snape's face went to a nasty shade of green. 

"I'm impressed! You got to the Potter boy and the Muggles before we did- and all by yourself!" 

Whatever Snape had expected, it wasn't that. 

Suddenly there was a sharp knocking on the door, and the door opened. 

There was another Death Eater standing in the doorway. This one was tall, built and had gorilla-like arms. 

"Malfoy, we can't find the Muggles or the boy," he said in a gruff voice. 

" It's okay. Severus here has already done the job," Malfoy replied beaming. 

The man glanced at Snape. Snape stared guiltily back at him. 

Suddenly, the three men did something funny. 

They all put their right hand on their left forearm. 

Malfoy even screamed. 

"Ouch..." Snape said softly as he raised his sleeve up. The Dark Mark was gleaming bright red on his arm.

Voldemort was calling his Death Eaters back. 

"Master's calling us. Come on," the gorilla guy said. 

"Then go, Crabbe. I'll be there in a minute." Malfoy said. 

Crabbe disapparated on the spot. 

"Okay, come on let's go," he said. 

"Um I have to do something first," Snape said uneasily. 

"Go without me." 

"I'll inform the Master about this. He'll be pleased," Malfoy said. 

"Wait.... Who's shooting up the Dark Mark?" Malfoy asked. 

Snape looked uncomfortable about this. 

"I'll do it then," Malfoy said. 

And he went outside. 

Harry ran to his window and watched. He saw Malfoy put his cloak and mask back on and then pull out his wand. 

Then he heard Malfoy (faintly because of the window) shout the incantation. 

He saw the smoky skull float up and up until it was so high he couldn't see it anymore. 

Then Malfoy disapparated. 

Harry just stood looking out the window and thinking to himself. 

Harry wondered how much trouble Snape would be in when Voldemort found out the truth of what happened. 

So...Lucious Malfoy thought the famous Harry potter was dead, which meant he'd tell dear ol' Draco, who would go to school thinking Harry was dead. Harry couldn't wait to see Draco's face the first day back to school. 

Harry stared out the window and watched a white car driving down the street. However, when it neared number four Privet drive, it stopped dead in front of it. 

The car opened, and an elderly old woman hobbled out of it. She took one glance at the Dark Mark floating above the Dursley's house before letting out a high-pitched scream and running inside. 

"Oh no," Snape said quietly. 

The elderly woman ran into the room. Then she pointed her bony finger at Snape, gasping for breath and screeched, "You! You did this! I can't believe you!" 

Snape went very pale indeed and actually stuttered as he spoke. 

"No....you've got it all wrong! - Please listen to me!" 

"Listen to you? Why? You've murdered them!" 

"I should've never told you- you- you traitor!" 

"No, Harry's fine! He's right here!" Snape said quietly. 

"_And_ you told you-know-who! 

I shouldn't have ever told you! I was his secret-keeper, I shouldn't have ever told anybody- especially you!" she screeched. 

"No!" Snape gasped " He's here, watch: Harry, please take the cloak off." 

"Liar!" she yelled hoarsely. 

Harry slowly pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself. 

The old lady gasped. 

"Harry!" she screamed and then went to hug him. 

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked. 

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought that was his old babysitter, Mrs. Figg. She looked quite odd wearing silky green robes. 

"I have something to tell you, Harry. First, let me apologize to you, Severus, I'm sorry. You needn't explain the story now. It'll have to wait." 

"I accept your apology," he said. 

"Yes thank you. Well Harry-" she began 

"Sorry to interrupt Arabella, but this will have to wait. I was to have taken Harry to Dumbledore a long time ago. Would you like to join us?" 

"I'd be delighted," she said smiling. 

So Snape waved his wand over Mrs. Figg, then Harry, and then he apparated to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Mrs. Figg's Secret

****

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Author name: Mae-Lynn Moodle

****

Author E-mail: CristyenElaine@hotmail.com

****

Category: General/ romance novel-length

****

Keywords: Harry Hermione Ginny Death Eaters Voldemort

****

Rating: PG…. Oh well, PG-13 to be safe

****

Spoilers: Probably all

****

Summary: It's my version of the fifth book. Voldemort and his Death Eaters return, new characters, Harry finds out more about his parents, we all find out what in the world is the Order of the Phoenix, and a traitor is in the midst… 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author's note: Okay, this is fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be 100% correct, am I right? Therefore, I do not need a whole lot of e-mails telling me Lily Potter's maiden name is Evans and you can't apparate in or outside of Hogwarts. I simply overlooked it and didn't spot these mistakes until it was too late to change. Heh, in this chapter, you see what starts out as an original character with "Mary Sue Syndrome" but don't be fooled. If you read the rest of this, it'll slowly comprehend on you! J 

****

Chapter Two

"Mrs. Figg's Secret"

The journey was almost like taking Floo Powder but quicker, and not quite as painful. He landed on all fours next to Mrs. Figg who was already standing.

Harry stood up and looked around. He was in Dumbledore's office. There was the Sorting Hat, Fawkes, and--

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, smiling.

"Well, hello Harry. You're a tiny bit later than I had expected, but all is well," he said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "And you've brought a guest. Lovely!"

A minute later Snape apparated at Dumbledore's side.

"Good morning, Severus," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"_Good?" _Snape scoffed moodily.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I met up with the Death Eaters and they seem to believe that I killed Harry and his Muggle family before they did," Snape said. Then he put on a drawling imitation voice of Malfoy, "The Master'll be pleased."

"Well that's something," Dumbledore said. "I see you have brought a guest. Not that I'm not honored," said Dumbledore, making Mrs. Figg blush, "but is there a specific reason that you are here?"

"Uh, yes, actually," Mrs. Figg said. "Is this a good time to explain who I am right now?"

"Never could have been better," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. 

"But I'll need your help in explaining it, Albus," she said. 

"All right."

"Goodness, I don't know where to begin. I guess that first of all, I should tell you that I am not a Muggle babysitter. I am a witch, of course," she said.

Harry's mouth dropped. All his life, even before he, himself knew he was a wizard, he had been babysat by an elderly old witch who had way too many cats.

Mrs. Figg looked at Harry's blank face with a sympathetic smile.

"I've got more shocking news, dear," she said smiling, "I'm not only a witch, but I'm also your grandmother."

"W-what? How? I thought the Dursleys were the only family I had alive! Dumbledore said--"

"The Dursleys _and_ I are your only family. Both of us were used in protecting you against Voldemort. It was the Fiddelus Charm. I was your Secret-Keeper, and that was why you had to go always back to the Dursleys at least once during summer break. You see, Albus here knew Voldemort would come back, so when your parents died, he decided to put you under the charm," she said, frowning at Harry's puzzled face.

"But if you're my grandmother, then why do the Dursleys refer to you as 'Mrs. Figg' and never come to visit you? Whose side of the family are you on? My mum's or dad's?"

"I am both Petunia and Lily's mother. Petunia practically disowned me when I told her I was a witch. She always hated anything to do with magic, her. Always had and always will, since she was young. She hated anything that wasn't or didn't seem real or possible."

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"Don't be sorry, my dear boy! You've got me now," she said.

Harry looked at her, smiling. Then he looked at Dumbledore.

"What are you going to do about the Dursleys?" Harry asked him.

"They are in Professor McGonagall's office right now. Apparently somebody, a spy most likely, said something to the Death Eaters. Now they aren't going to rest until you and the Dursleys are dead. So they are going to stay at Hogwarts."

"But how can they? I mean-- they're Muggles!" Harry said.

"There is a small cabin next to Hagrid's that they are going to be staying in," Dumbledore said simply.

Harry had been to Hagrid's too many times to know that the only place nearest Hagrid's, besides the Hogwarts Castle, was the Forbidden Forest. "But-- no there isn't!" Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes there is," he said, "it's enchanted. Only certain people can see it. That is why they'll be safe." Harry grinned. He could trust only Professor Dumbledore to come up with something that clever.

"Can I go to Ron's still?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can. Now, how about a little something to eat and some rest. Mrs. Figg, would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, I've got somewhere to go," she said, "Thank you any way."

"Oh all right, but you don't know what you're missing. These Hogwarts House-Elves sure know how to cook!" Dumbledore said, winking at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Don't let Hermione Granger hear you say that, sir!"

"Good-bye Harry," Mrs. Figg said, hugging Harry. Harry felt himself go red in the face. Then she apparated back home.

"Talking about House-Elves, how is Winky and Dobby doing?" Harry asked, turning to Dumbledore.

"Dobby is doing great and Winky-- well, Winky is, er-- different. Just don't mention Mr. Crouch or his son: Mr. Crouch," Dumbledore paused to laugh at his irony. "Would you like to visit them? You can ask them to send food to the Great Hall while you're there."

"Sure," Harry agreed.

Harry went to the fruit painting and tickled the green pear. It turned into a doorknob and Harry went inside the kitchens. 

A Hogwarts House-elf bowed. "Yes?" it asked in a squeaky voice, "Can we help you, sir?"

"Yeah, um, Dumbledore would like some food for a very small feast," Harry said.

"Yes sir!" the happy Elf squeaked.

"Wait!" Harry called as the House-Elf turned to go, "Can I talk to Dobby and Winky?" 

Two minutes later the Hogwarts House-Elf appeared with Dobby the House-Elf.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squealed, throwing himself around Harry's middle.

Today Dobby was wearing the usual odd assortment of clothing: he had a checkered-print T-shirt, a hot-pink bow tie, some black shorts that went to his shins, and one purple-and-orange striped sock, and one of the mustard-yellow socks that Harry had given him last year for Christmas.

"What brings Harry Potter to Hogwarts so early, sir?" Dobby asked. 

"Hang on, Dobby… Where's Winky?" Harry asked.

Dobby pointed to the stairway. Winky was dashing down the stairs with another Hogwarts House-elf. Harry's eyes grew wider and his mouth dropped. He almost thought his eyes were failing him.

Winky's style had changed.

"I think," Harry muttered to Dobby under his breath, "That Winky has been hanging around you way too much."

Winky had a metallic orange and purple hat that looked as though it had come from a funky Muggle teen… it was about three-feet high. She was wearing a faded blue-jean mini skirt, a yellow shirt with a hot-pink sleeveless vest and a green-and-blue spotted tie. Surprisingly, she actually had matching socks, the only thing unlike Dobby. Harry just gaped open-mouthed at her.

"Hello, sir," she said in her usual squeaky voice.

"Hello Winky," Harry said, "I, er, like your outfit. It's something quite different."

"Harry Potter: meet Dolly," Winky introduced the House-elf next to her.

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

This one was female.

"She would like to be a free House-elf too, but she's too afraid to say something to Master Dumbledore," Dobby said.

"Don't be. Dumbledore'll let her. He's real kind and understanding," Harry said, accepting a cup of tea and some chocolate eclairs that the bowing House-elves were offering.

"But sir! We's to scared to do it!" Winky piped up.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it for you," Harry said.

"Harry Potter is too kind!" Dobby said.

Suddenly, about 10 house-elves came carrying what looked like a year's supply of food, and placed it evenly on the two of the five long tables in the Kitchens. A second later, the food vanished out of the dishes, being automatically refilled by the House-elves.

"Geez!" Harry exclaimed, "I said food for a small feast, not a feast for the world's hungriest children!"

The House-elves looked hurt at what Harry had just said, so Harry tried to make them feel better.

"Oh, but it looks simply delicious!" he said. They beamed at him.

"Thanks guys!" Harry said. He turned to leave, but spun back around.

"Dobby!" Harry said, "Come see real quick!"

Dobby ran over. "Would you like to come to the feast with me?" Harry whispered, making sure nobody else heard.

"Oh yes sir! I loves feasts, Harry Potter!" he squeaked, sounding delighted.

And they went out of the Portrait hole and walked upstairs to the Great Hall.

The food was great and after the feast, Harry asked Dumbledore about Dolly. He just chuckled softly and said, "Of course."

"They must be hanging around that admirable friend of yours, Dobby, way too long," Dumbledore said, still laughing. "Now Harry, I have sent an owl to the Weasley's this morning and they said that you can go. Mister Ronald Weasley is by no doubt excited. He's written you a letter for me to give to you."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said as Dumbledore handed him his letter from Ron. Harry ran to the nearest chair, sat down, and tore it open:

Dear Harry,

I'm so happy that you are coming here today. I was about to write you anyway. I tried to invite Hermione, also, but she thought Viktor was way more important than we are. 

Harry, guess what? Somebody just moved in next door. They're from America. How cool is that? And their dad is going to be our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He's real cool… but so is his daughter.

He has three kids, two of them are twins starting their fifth year and the other is a little girl starting her first year. They're all going to transfer to Hogwarts next year.

The twin's names are Forest and Elaine Snyder. The youngest is Beatrice Snyder. Elaine's nickname is "Ella" and has shoulder-length blond hair that's always curled under, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. I don't like her or anything like that… Hey, are you trying out for Quidditch Captain this year? George and Fred are, and they say that Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell are trying out also. I hope you make it, you're better than they are! See you tonight.

Later,

Ron

Harry folded the letter and put it back in its envelope.

He looked at the ceiling of the Great hall. Today it was really sunny with hardly any clouds. Harry grinned. Perfect conditions for Quidditch!

Then a thought occurred to Harry: "Professor Dumbledore, how am I getting to the Weasley's?" 

"I believe they said Floo Powder," Dumbledore said, wiping his glasses on the hem of his dark navy robes.

Harry groaned. Not Floo Powder!

Dumbledore chuckled. "You don't like Floo Powder either?"

"Yeah, once I got lost… I ended up in Knockturn Alley," Harry said miserably.

"Really?" Dumbledore said laughing, "Just once? I got lost the first three times I ever used Floo Powder!"

Harry laughed; he couldn't imagine, out of all people, Dumbledore: one of the greatest wizards on Earth, getting lost with a silly thing like Floo Powder.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "As much as I regret telling you this, I do believe it's time for you to go."

So they got his trunks and Hedwig. Harry took some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. He stepped in and said, "The Burrow." 

And then he left.


	3. Meeting Ella Snyder

****

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Author name: Mae-Lynn Moodle

****

Author E-mail: CristyenElaine@hotmail.com

****

Category: General/ romance novel-length

****

Keywords: Harry Hermione Ginny Death Eaters Voldemort

****

Rating: PG…. Oh well, PG-13 to be safe

****

Spoilers: Probably all

****

Summary: It's my version of the fifth book. Voldemort and his Death Eaters return, new characters, Harry finds out more about his parents, we all find out what in the world is the Order of the Phoenix, and a traitor is in the midst… 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author's note: Okay, this is fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be 100% correct, am I right? Therefore, I do not need a whole lot of e-mails telling me Lily Potter's maiden name is Evans and you can't apparate in or outside of Hogwarts. I simply overlooked it and didn't spot these mistakes until it was too late to change. Heh, in this chapter, you see what starts out as an original character with "Mary Sue Syndrome" but don't be fooled. If you read the rest of this, it'll slowly comprehend on you! J 

****

Chapter Three

"Meeting Ella Syder"

When Harry got to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley screamed, "Harry!" and hugged him. 

Harry heard footsteps from upstairs. Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, and this small young girl Harry didn't know came down.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said. 

"Hi Ron." 

"Hello Harry. How are you, you old dog?" George said shaking Harry's hand. 

"Fine," harry aid trying to keep a straight face. 

Fred strode over. "Quit hogging Harry all to yourself!" he said pushing George over to shake Harry's hand too. 

"How's it hangin'?" he asked. 

Harry couldn't keep a straight face any longer. He burst out laughing. 

Whenever he did quit laughing, he greeted Ginny. 

As usual, she went bright red and blushed. 

Then Ginny introduced the small girl to Harry. 

"Harry, this is Beatrice. She just moved in next door and is going to Hogwarts next year, too." 

"Hi," they both said. 

Harry noticed that her eyes were pale blue twinkling sapphires, like Dumbledore's, except they didn't have the humorous wink to them. They were a bit creepy too, and Harry thought that there was something odd about that girl. 

"Harry, come and dump your stuff in my room, okay?" Ron said. 

"Okay." and they went upstairs. 

"So, what exactly happened?" Ron asked. 

Harry then told Ron all that had happened. 

When he was finished, Ron said with a grim face," I think Snape's still on the Dark Side. How did you trust him?" 

"I don't know." 

"Hey harry, have you heard from Sirius lately?" Ron asked. 

"Actually, no." Harry admitted. 

"Did you hear about our so-called best friend?" Ron snarled. "She's at _Vikki's_ house!" 

"You've told me already," Harry reminded him. "Look Ron, it's her choice if she wants to go or not. Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous or something?" 

"_No! _It's just, It's just...let's change the subject. Harry do you wanna go meet the twins next door?" Ron asked. 

Harry had always knew Ron liked Hermione a lot, but secretly, so did Harry. Especially since Harry had seen Her looking so stunning that night of the Yule Ball. Harry had originally wanted to ask Hermione to the ball, but he was glad he didn't now because he would've felt real stupid being turned down by her because Viktor Krum asked her first. 

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Harry said hoping to get the nagging subject of Hermione out of his head. 

"D'ya think they'd play Quidditch with us?" Harry asked. 

"You can," Ron said dreamily, "I just want to talk with Ella." 

They went downstairs. 

"Mom, we're going next-door," Ron said. 

"All right, but don't be gone too long," she called back from the kitchen. 

And they walked across the street to the new house. 

Ron knocked and a man answered. 

"Hello, Mr. Snyder," Ron said. 

"Meet my best friend Harry Potter," Ron introduced Harry. 

"Goodness gracious! It's him!" he exclaimed then he looked at the normal spot- Harry's scar. Harry tried to look away, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"Um, hello," Harry said. 

"I'll, er, go get the twins." 

"She's coming! She's coming!" Ron whispered excitedly under his breath. 

"Ron, don't be so pathetic, no girl's that much worth getting so excited over--" 

Harry stopped in midsentence. "Okay, maybe you're right. People can make mistakes," he said when he saw her coming downstairs. 

Then they were in the doorway. 

They both had blue eyes almost like their younger sister's (though not as creepy) and white blond hair. 

The girl was extremely pretty, Harry noticed, and for some strange reason he was way nervous around her. 

Harry had even finally forgot about Hermione.……

"Ella, Forest, meet Harry," Ron said presenting Harry. 

"Pleased to meet you," Ella said smiling brightly. 

"Hey, what's up?" Forest said. 

Harry just stood there gazing at Ella. 

"Harry!" Ron muttered in Harry's ear, elbowing him painfully in his side. "Say something!" 

Harry seemed to have lost his voice. 

"Er...h-hi," He stuttered. 

Ella giggled. Her voice was like honey. 

"So, you go to Hogwarts?" Forest asked. 

Harry, who was too busy staring at Ella, had just heard him faintly. 

"Yeah...."He said drifting off. 

"What year are you in?" he asked. 

"Fifth..." 

"Oh, cool, me too!" Forest said. 

"Yeah..." 

The conversation pretty much went that way for a while. 

"Harry, what do you say about that game of Quidditch you were talking about earlier?" Ron asked. 

"What Quidditch game?" Harry asked still gazing at a giggling Ella. 

"The one that you wanted to play," Ron said irritably. 

"I don't want to play." 

"Why not?" Forest said. "I'll play!" 

"Nah...My broom's still in the trunk..." 

"Well then, laziness, go get it! It isn't _that_ far away." Ron said crossly. 

"No. Leave me alone, I don't want to play, play by yourself," Harry said. 

"I'll play! I love Quidditch!" Ella said. 

Harry jerked out of his trance. 

"Me too!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Now what about that Quidditch game again? I'll play. Come on Ron, let's go get our brooms." 

"O-okay," Ron said, startled at Harry's odd behavior. 

When they left out of the tin's earshot, Ron sighed. 

"Harry," He said," sometimes I really don't understand you." Harry ignored him. 

"Ron, d'you believe in love at first sight?" Harry asked. 

"You, too?" Ron laughed. "Everybody who sees her likes her. Fred even reckons he's gonna marry her." 

"If _Vikki_ came over, he'd drop Hermione the instant he saw Ella. I wonder what they actually _do_ together over there," Ron said enviously. 

Then they had reached the door to the Burrow. 

Two hours later, Mrs. Weasley came out and called them to dinner. It turns out Forest was a Quidditch team member at his old school. He actually played very well. Ella, on the other hand, couldn't tell a Bludger from a Snitch. She was stumbling around in midair on her broom screaming, "What do I do next?"

The next day, Mrs. Weasley woke them all very early in the morning. 

"What? Leave me alone, I'm tired," Ron rolled over and said grumpily when his mother tried waking him up. 

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," she said. 

Ron moaned from underneath his Chudley Cannons blankets. 

"You complain to much," Mrs. Weasley snapped. 

"Get up now!" she screamed before walking out and slamming his door. 

They all took some Floo powder and five minutes later were standing outside of Gringotts bank. 

Only after they had gotten their money out the bank, had Harry realized something. 

"Mrs. Weasley, we haven't got our school lists yet," he reminded her. 

"Yes we did, Harry, you prat," Fred said. 

"Dumbledore sent it to our house a couple of weeks ago for us to give to you because he knew you'd be coming over," she handed Harry his letter from Hogwarts and then they walked into Flourish and Bloutts. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

****

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Author name: Mae-Lynn Moodle

****

Author E-mail: CristyenElaine@hotmail.com

****

Category: General/ romance novel-length

****

Keywords: Harry Hermione Ginny Death Eaters Voldemort

****

Rating: PG…. Oh well, PG-13 to be safe

****

Spoilers: Probably all

****

Summary: It's my version of the fifth book. Voldemort and his Death Eaters return, new characters, Harry finds out more about his parents, we all find out what in the world is the Order of the Phoenix, and a traitor is in the midst… 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author's note: Okay, this is fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be 100% correct, am I right? Therefore, I do not need a whole lot of e-mails telling me Lily Potter's maiden name is Evans and you can't apparate in or outside of Hogwarts. I simply overlooked it and didn't spot these mistakes until it was too late to change. 

****

Chapter Four

"The Hogwarts Express"

The week before Harry went back to Hogwarts was hectic. Harry hardly ever saw Mr. Weasley or Percy because they were always at work.

The morning they were going back to school, Mr. Weasley, however, stayed home to help his wife get everybody ready to go off to Hogwarts.

They traveled by Floo Powder and got at King's Cross with almost 15 minutes to spare, but they went ahead and boarded the Hogwarts express anyhow. They found their usual compartment. They chugged their luggage in a corner and put Pigwidgen and Hedwig in empty seats, but since Hedwig didn't like Pig, they made sure they were as far apart as possible.

The whole summer break, Ron was going crazy because they hadn't heard from Hermione at all. Harry was worried, but he was even more worried about his Godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius hadn't written to Harry at all either, but this case was way more serious

"Harry, what is Krum did something to Hermione and she's not coming back to Hogwarts?" Ron panicked.

"Ron, for the hundredth time already: he wouldn't. Really, Krum's okay—"

"No he isn't! You forget, Harry, he's from Durmstrang!" Ron said. "Hang on," Ron said, lowering his voice, "I hear something…wait, I most definitely wanna hear this!"

And then they heard a familiar drawling voice, that sounded completely excited, "—and Snape killed him! Haha, I always knew that stupid git would end up like his parents—"

As Malfoy was talking, they heard his voice increasing louder and louder as he neared the compartment they were in.

"Harry, quick," Ron hissed, "Hide under the seats or something. I wanna hear what he says to me."

Harry grinned and hid himself under the very last seat.

"—wonder what Mudblood and Weasel is going to do without their _only _friend Potty Scarhead around—"

The door to their compartment opened and Draco Malfoy, surrounded by his thuggish cronies Crabbe and Goyle walked in.

Ron put on a glum face and pretended to be upset over Harry's "death".

"Aww, poor Weasel. You already had no money, no brains… but now you have no friends! Ha!" Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly alongside. 

Ron's ears went red.

"Malfoy—I'm warning you!" Ron said pulling out his wand.

"Come on you guys, let's go. I really don't want Weasley to spoil the good mood I'm in," he smirked nastilly at Ron.

He turned to leave when Ron signaled to Harry. Harry sprung out from behind his seat and called out, "Hey, Malfoy!" 

Malfoy jumped and turned around instantly.

"I'm back… from the dead," he said with a sudden immature inspiration.

"But—but—" Malfoy stuttered. Ron laughed hysterically, doubling on the floor. 

Malfoy still couldn't find the right words, so he stormed angrily out of their compartment, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

As soon as he left, Ron and Harry high-fived each other.

"Did you see the look on his face? —"

"— I know! That was soo funny! —"

They were sprawled on the floor laughing their butts off when there was a knock on their door and the Snyder twins entered.

Harry bolted up right, maintaining perfect posture, and quit his laughing immediately.

Ron, however, was still pounding his seat, gasping for air, as he laughed on.

"You need to tell me that joke. It's looks pret-ty funny," Forest said.

"It's nothing, honestly," Harry said quickly.

"Er, can we come in?" Ella asked.

"O-of course," Harry stuttered.

Was he _shaking?_ Was he ever like this around Hermione Granger and Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley? Wait—Harry didn't like Ginny! Where'd that come from? He thought bewilderedly. 

Ella and Forest sat down and Ron asked, "Where's Beatrice?"

"With Ginny and some other pathetic first years," Forest said dully.

"Ginny is _not_ a first year," Harry said angrily, "Or is she pathetic!"

"What's the matter, Potter? Do you fancy little Miss Carrot-Top?" Forest said, sniggering. 

"Hey!" Ron said, looking embarrassed, "_I'm _redheaded too!"

"Oops. Yeah. Right… I, er, forgot about that," Forest said laughing.

"_And_ that was my sister you were talking about!" Ron snarled.

"Sorry. Sheesh, you big baby!" Forest said, rolling his eyes at Harry and Ron.

Just then, somebody knocked at their compartment door. George Weasley walked in the doorway. "The train's about to leave and Mum and Dad wanna say good-bye," he said.

"Alright."

And they left, hearing hearty guffaws coming from Forest's direction.

Mrs. Weasley hugged everybody, including Harry.

"Please take care, you guys! I know, it's just such a dangerous time and all," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, you forget, Dumbledore's there. We'll be safe," Ron assured her.

"Bye!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley called to them.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express started and the whistle blew. They were off.

They waved and waved until the train turned the corner, and they could see them no longer. Harry turned around to walk into none other than--

"Hermione!" Harry gasped.

"Harry, oh Harry!" she shrieked, hugging him.

Though Harry secretly enjoyed this, he really didn't want to be seen like that.

Harry, felling himself go red in the face, muttered, "Uh, Hermione? Would you please geroff me!"

"Oh yeah, um, right," Hermione said, breaking apart. Harry saw a bright silver badge gleaming on her chest.

"You made Prefect?" Harry asked, though he and Ron knew from day one that she would.

"Yep. I got the letter a couple of weeks ago with this badge. I don't know about Ron, but you probably would have made Prefect too, if you hadn't been such an adventurous hero," she said sternly.

Harry laughed, "I know, but what's the fun in life if you can't risk it?"

Hermione glared at him, but then laughed all the same.

"Ron isn't happy about you, you know," Harry warned her.

"I know. I've already seen him. He took one look at me, scoffed, and then ran off. He's refusing to speak to me and I don't know why. Do you?" she said.

"Er, yeah… kind of…" Harry said, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Kind of?" she said. "Please Harry, _please_ tell me why. I won't say anything to him at all, I promise!"

"All right. He's jealous because you'd rather go to Viktor Krum's house than his," Harry said.

"Rather? Who said I rather go to Viktor's house?" Hermione said angrily, "I hate it when people put words that I didn't say in my mouth. Viktor is _not_ my boyfriend, if that's what you guys think."

"But you went to Viktor's house!" Harry pointed out.

"That really doesn't mean anything, Harry. Last summer, I went to Ron's house and Ron most definitely is not my boyfriend."

"True," Harry said.

"Why's he so jealous any how?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you," Harry muttered.

"Oh please, Harry, tell me!"

"You promise not to say?" Harry asked.

"Promise."

"He-er-likes… a lot," Harry said awkwardly. 

"I know that already! We're friends… or at least he should," she said laughing.

"No, Hermione," He said through gritted teeth, "He really fancies you. You think he's jealous because he's obsessed with Viktor Krum, but he's not. He's obsessed with you."

Hermione quit laughing at once.

"Are you sure? He c-can't like me—I mean, I thought—" she stuttered, looking quite embarrassed.

Harry had a deep urge to tell Hermione how much he liked her too, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He decided, instead, to change the subject because the silence was very uncomfortable.

"Let's go talk to him," Harry said.

They walked to the compartment Ron was in.

Harry slid the door open silently to see something that made him feel just as though the bottom of his stomach had dropped.

Ella Snyder was in there and Ron was kissing her.

Harry slammed the door as Hermione gasped, "Who was that awful girl?" They ran off to the compartment Hermione was staying in. He didn't think they saw them because they looked way too busy.

"Elaine Snyder," he said.

Harry felt as though he was going to be sick. He felt hurt. Ron knew Harry liked her, but he had done it anyway.

Harry needed to tell somebody how he felt, and he trusted her enough, so he told Hermione.

"—and now I'm not going to speak to him again," Harry finished.

Hermione, for some reason, also looked hurt.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"N-nothing," she said.

"Let's just change the subject then," Harry suggested.

So then he told Hermione about his 'interesting' summer.

After Harry was finished speaking, he just stared back at her with eyes full of concern.

As he just looked at her, Harry realized that he actually liked Hermione better than he liked Ella Snyder. To Harry, Hermione was very clever, his best friend, somebody he could confide in, and, actually, way prettier than Ella was.

Then Harry realized that he wasn't jealous of Ron because he was kissing Ella, he was jealous because Ron was kissing somebody and Harry and Hermione weren't kissing at all.

Harry secretly wondered if he had enough guts to kiss her. He didn't want to though, because he was scared that if she didn't like him back, and he kissed her, she'd hate him and tell everybody. 

There was a knock at their compartment door and then the door opened. The elderly lady pushing a cart full of sweets walked in and said, "Anything off of the cart, dears?"

Harry and Hermione loaded up on so many Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, that Hermione laughed and said, "Lucky my mum and dad aren't here. They'd practically flip if they saw me eating this many sweets."

Hermione's parents were both dentists.

Their compartment door slid open once again and this time Ron, and the Snyder twins all came in, eating Drooble's best Blowing Gum and Cauldron Cakes.

When Ron saw Hermione, he turned away and refused to talk or look at her in the eyes. However, when Forest saw Hermione, he did the exact opposite: he couldn't _stop_ staring at Hermione. Harry could tell that Forest was just one more person added to the long list of people who like Hermione.

But by the look Hermione was giving Forest, she wasn't even the bit interested in him at all.

"Ron, please don't be mad at me," Hermione pleaded.

Ron crossed his arms angrily, said, "Humph!" and turned to stare out of the train window.

"We were here first. If you are just going to ignore us, then leave!" Hermione shrieked.

"Fine then. You don't need me anyhow, you've got Viktor Krum! As for you, harry, I don't need you either. You knew what she did to me, but you're still speaking to Hermione anyhow," Ron screamed angrily. "Come on, you guys," he said, speaking to Ella and Forest Snyder. Forest took one meaningful glance at Hermione before unwillingly following the others.

As soon as they left, Hermione burst into tears.

Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure how, but he really wanted to make Hermione feel better.

Harry put a comforting arm around a sobbing Hermione and said, "It's okay. Don't let that him get to you."

She stopped crying and looked at Harry. Harry looked at her tear-stained face and saw her smile at him. "Thanks," she whispered softly.

Then she started crying again.

"Oh! Please don't cry Hermione! Ron'll get over it, he always does," Harry said. He hugged Hermione, trying to make her feel better, but on the contrary, she started sobbing even harder.

Harry didn't know what to do.

"No, please don't!" Harry said helplessly.

"Oh, Harry. I'm not really crying because of what Ron just told us. He always gets upset over silly things like that and crawls back, expecting us to forgive and forget," Hermione said in between sobs, "we know how he works already. I promise, it isn't it."

"Well then, what is it?" Harry asked, completely startled.

She finally stopped crying and stood up and faced Harry.

She stared him deep in the eyes and Harry felt very nervous. He just wanted to run and hide because he was so anxious, but yet he urged himself to stay for the sake of Hermione—and, well, himself of course. 

She to a deep breath, swooped over him and kissed him, said, "It's you" and walked out of their compartment leaving Harry to feel very dazed indeed.


	5. The Order of the Phoenix

****

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Author name: Mae-Lynn Moodle

****

Author E-mail: CristyenElaine@hotmail.com

****

Category: General/ romance novel-length

****

Keywords: Harry Hermione Ginny Death Eaters Voldemort

****

Rating: PG…. Oh well, PG-13 to be safe

****

Spoilers: Probably all

****

Summary: It's my version of the fifth book. Voldemort and his Death Eaters return, new characters, Harry finds out more about his parents, we all find out what in the world is the Order of the Phoenix, and a traitor is in the midst… 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author's note: Okay, this is fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be 100% correct, am I right? Therefore, I do not need a whole lot of e-mails telling me Lily Potter's maiden name is Evans and you can't apparate in or outside of Hogwarts. I simply overlooked it and didn't spot these mistakes until it was too late to change. 

****

Chapter Five

"The Order of the Phoenix"

Harry sat thinking to himself all alone on the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. He wondered what she meant by it. He's her problem? But how? What did he do? Did it actually mean how Harry felt—not knowing what to do with the nagging feelings for Hermione? Did she really like him? And where, Harry thought grinning to himself, did that girl learn how to kiss?! He simply wanted more.

When they got to the Hogsmeade train station, Harry stood all by himself.

The elderly man in charge of the carriages came up to Harry.

"You're the last one out here," he said in a rude croaky sort of voice. 

It was true. He was the last Hogwarts student there and all of the carriages had already left, all but two.

Harry walked up to one of the two carriages, but the old man stopped him before he could ever step inside.

"That one's already full. Go to the one, it's halfway empty with only a few people in it," he said.

So Harry turned to the other carriage. He opened the door, climbed inside, and sat in a seat. When Harry sat, he took a look at who was the other three people riding with him. His mouth dropped.

He was riding with none other than Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh no!" Harry muttered miserably as the carriage started to take off.

"Oh, just great," Malfoy's malicious drawling voice said, "We're stuck with Scarhead. Where's your stupid friends?"

"I don't know," Harry moaned unhappily.

"You're not friends with them anymore?" he asked.

"Ron: no. Hermione… I haven't a clue," Harry said, not really even wanting to talk—especially to him.

Malfoy's voice suddenly turned from malevolent to friendly.

"Good then," he said, "I was wondering when you'd quit hanging around with riffraff like that. It's about time for you to start hanging around with people who are worth your time—like us."

Harry looked at them, open-mouthed.

"Yeah, right. This is a joke," Harry said almost laughing.

"No, I'm serious. You could go far, you know, if you only hang around with the right kind of people."

He held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry, not believing a word of this, took Malfoy's hand and shook it.

"I'll be your friend as long as you make sure your dad doesn't try killing me," Harry said.

Malfoy laughed rather uncomfortably. 

The carriage slowed down and then grew to a stop. They got out of it one-by-one and walked into the Great Hall. As they walked in their different directions to go to their separate House tables, Malfoy called, "See you later, Harry."

Harry nodded back to him and took a seat at the Gryffindor Table.

Ron stared at him incredulously from across the table.

"What?" Harry snarled. He just wasn't in the mood; He almost felt like crying.

"Why are Malfoy and his Slytherin friends hanging around with you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because you aren't."

"Well I normally _would_, it's just I've just now figured out you're not worth it," Ron retorted. "I can't believe you dumped me for them."

"Well you dumped _me _for those stupid twins," Harry called back to Ron, which was a mistake because the Snyder twins were sitting next to him. Ella probably didn't hear him because she didn't do or say anything but Forest was looking daggers at Harry. The evil look Forest was giving Harry was nothing compared to the malicious one Ron was giving him.

Harry stood up and went to sit in another seat as far away from Ron Weasley as possible.

Then the Sorting Ceremony began. Professor Flitwick placed the four-legged wooden stool on the stage, along with the Sorting Hat, which was patched, frayed, and dirty. The brim of the Hat opened wide like a mouth and begun to sing:

" Hello you! 

How do you do? 

Why, you all are so frightened 

And as scared stiff as a cat! 

Don't be so nervous, for I'm only the School Sorting Hat! 

And from what I judge abide 

I shall decide 

What School House you belong in..... 

You may belong in Slytherin 

Where those whom are ambitious 

Will always find their goals to meet. 

Perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff 

Where the people belong are the ones whom are just and sweet. 

Or maybe you'll find happiness in the House of Ravenclaw 

Where you're always eager to learn new things. 

Or you might do best in Gryffindor 

Where you're brave and as clever as a dragon from head to wings. 

So come and do try me on 

And look past your nervous fright 

I know which House to put you in, 

Because I'm always right!" 

Everybody cheered and then Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment and called out the list of names to be sorted. Harry didn't pay attention much, but he paid enough attention to see that, to Harry's surprise, Beatrice Snyder was sorted into the Slytherin House. For some reason, after the Sorting was over, Professor McGonagall didn't take the Hat away.

Instead, Dumbledore stood up and all eyes feasted upon him.

"This year we have two transfer students starting in their fifth year," Dumbledore said, "And now, the Sorting Hat awaits them."

Forest was sorted into Gryffindor House and Ella was sorted into the Hufflepuff House. True, they all had different personalities, but Harry had never seen three siblings all get sorted into three different Houses. It was just odd.

After the Sorting Ceremony was over, the food appeared magically appeared onto the plates. Harry wasn't in such a great mood that night so he ate very little.

After the last bits of food disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we've all been fed and watered," He said, as usual, "I have some announcements to make. "First of all, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snyder."

Professor Snyder stood up in recognition while the Great Hall clapped and Forest Snyder screamed, "Go Dad!"

"Yes, well, best wishes to Professor Snyder and hopefully he'll stay much longer than one year," Dumbledore paused to laugh, "Notice that if you would like to try out for an open position for your House Quidditch Team, you need to see Madam Hooch as soon as possible to find out the date of the try outs. And now, what all of you have been waiting for: This year's Quidditch Captains," Dumbledore paused and waited for the excited murmuring to quiet down. When they did, he continued, "Madam Hooch, if you would… thank you."

Madam Hooch stepped onto the stage. "Evening, students. As you all know, the Quidditch teams have no captains, as they've all left Hogwarts, so now it's time to announce the year's Captains," she said, "The new Captain for Ravenclaw is Cho Chang."

Cheers and applause, mainly from the Ravenclaw Table.

"Slytherin," she continued when there was complete silence, "is Draco Malfoy."

Claps, hoots, and hollers erupted from the Slytherin Table. The Gryffindor Table, however, booed and hissed almost as loud as the happy Slytherins themselves. Harry could hear Ron hollering in protest.

It took about five whole minutes for everybody to be quiet.

"Hufflepuff," she said, "is Hannah Abbott."

Cheers from the Hufflepuff Table.

"And," she said finally, "the Quidditch Captain for the Hogwarts House of Gryffindor is—"

Everybody turned to look at Harry. Everybody always expected Harry to win and be the best as everything, just as he always was. Harry secretly hoped to win and crossed his fingers under the table.

"—George Weasley," she finished.

The Gryffindor Table erupted, perhaps actually louder than the Slytherins were. The Slytherins booed.

Harry was startled. For once he hadn't won or been the best at something. It showed people he was only human. Harry didn't know if he was upset or thrilled at this. Some people didn't want Harry to be human, just some super-hero.

Harry chanced a glance at Ron. Ron was talking to Forest. He was also pointing at Harry and laughing. "Potter's crying because he actually didn't win for once," he heard Ron say loudly. "But he doesn't realize that nobody likes him anymore and he isn't famous no longer. People won't just let everything happen to him, just because he's the 'famous Harry Potter with his famous scar', he needs to learn that. He's not even that good at Quidditch—"

Harry couldn't stand the pressure anymore. He jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall and into the empty corridor outside the Hall. He slumped himself against the wall and actually started to cry.

He was just too stressed out and he couldn't handle it any longer.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened. Harry frantically tried to wipe the tears from his eyes in case it was Ron or somebody worse.

But alas, it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry," he said softly, "would you like to speak in my office?"

  
Harry heard the chairs from inside the Great Hall scrape against the floor and the noise of the students getting up. 

Harry was sure he didn't want to been like that.

"Yes, sir," Harry said gratefully.

And they left before the students ever got a chance to see Harry in distress.

They got to the stone gargoyle and Dumbledore said, "Verbatim" and the Gargoyle jumped over to let them pass through.

They went up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and gestured for Harry to sit also, in a green leather chair sitting comfortably in front of his desk.

Fawkes the Phoenix flew from his perch and unto Harry's knee. He was so warm and happy and made Harry a bit more cheerful… but just a bit.

"I called you into my office to talk to you about some important things, but clearly you need me to play the role of counselor," Dumbledore said, "So… what's been bothering you, Harry?"

"Well…" And then Harry broke into the story about Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Sirius, and everything else that had been loaded on Harry.

When Harry was finished, he took a deep breath and slumped to the back of his cozy little chair.

Dumbledore sighed. "Poor Harry… everything seems to always happen to you," he said sounding very concerned.

"I can help with a few of your problems but first I must insist of adding somewhat more to your heavy burden. Voldemort has found out you're still alive and isn't going to rest until you and Professor Snape are both dead," Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry knew that was coming.

"He would have found out sooner or later, anyhow," Harry said.

"I see that you aren't too bothered by that. Well, you shouldn't worry anyhow because there's help. You know how Voldemort has his Death Eaters to fight for the Dark side? Well now the Light side has their own organization, since Voldemort has successfully returned to power: The Order of the Phoenix. That's what Sirius and Hagrid had to do this summer, to get people to join. That's also where Sirius is right now, Harry, so you needn't worry about him," Dumbledore said.

"And this year, Harry, you need to promise me that you will not do anything dangerous or any rule-breaking, because one of our spies have informed me that Voldemort is more powerful than before, and he plans on taking over Hogwarts and killing you as well when he becomes stronger. Please promise me, Harry.

Harry looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Professor, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I'm going to be a perfect little boy this year," Harry said, "I'm sorry, I just can't. What if Voldemort suddenly appears in my dormitory and starts to duel?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "You know Harry, you are so much remarkably like your father. You look almost identical, you think alike, you're both a bit stubborn at times, you both have pretty much the same taste in females," he paused, chuckling softly. "You both are terrific at Quidditch—"

"I'm not any good at Quidditch, even Ron says so," Harry interrupted miserably.

"Yes you are," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "You have an extraordinary talent on the Quidditch field, just like your father, and actually Harry, you were supposed to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year."

"What?" Harry said, confused.

"You were also supposed to be a Prefect, but both privileges were unfortunately taken away from you to help protect you from Voldemort. Actually, you still are a Prefect, but we didn't want to give you the excuse to roam the building at night just because you hold an authority badge, it's just too risky. When things become much safer, I promise you, harry, you'll be rewarded for you're inconvenience… and you'll be able to join Miss Granger, eh?" Dumbledore laughed.

But Harry couldn't laugh, not at a time like this. He was supposed to be a Prefect and the Quidditch Captain? What's this, did they not trust Harry enough? He could definitely take care of himself, he had done it before, and survived Voldemort at least four times already, not to mention the Death Eater's attack, although it wasn't merely his own doing; he had help from Professor Snape. 

"Will I be able to be Quidditch Captain if things get better?" Harry asked. He didn't care as much about missing his chance to be an authority figure.

"Next year, if things are better," Dumbledore promised.

"Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you a question?" Harry said "In my first year at Hogwarts, I asked you some questions, but you agreed to answer only a few of them. I asked you this one question, but you refused to answer me, saying I would know when I was older? Can you answer that question now?'

"It depends on what that question you're asking is, Harry."

"I asked you why Voldemort really wanted to kill my parents and I in the first place," Harry reminded him.

"Oh, yes, that one. I'm surprised at you, Harry. Usually you'd go to any lengths to solve a mystery, but the answer to this question is yet dancing in your face, it's so obvious," Dumbledore said.

'Well, apparently it isn't that obvious because I still don't know the answer," Harry replied. He realized, too late, that what he had said was a bit rude, but he felt a hot surge of pain at what Dumbledore just told him.

"It's easy," Dumbledore said, "See, you know how Salazaar Slytherin hated Godric Gryffindor? Well, Voldemort is the last remaining descendant of Slytherin, and you, Harry—you're Gryffindor's. So naturally Voldemort wanted you and your father dead. You got it on your father's side of the family, by the way. He came from a long line of people whom were descended from Gryffindor himself."

Harry's mouth dropped. He had a lot of trouble believing this.

"You still don't see it, do you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry, do you know where you lived before your parents died? _Godric's Hollow._ Your father had inherited the manor, land, heirlooms, and money that had been passed through the family. That's why James really never needed a proper job. He already had enough money to support his family. Of course James didn't live there all her life; he found out just like you. And that's why Voldemort wanted him dead and started chasing him.

"Also, more proof: you remember that sword you pulled out of the Sorting Hat? That was one of Gryffindor's heirlooms. Or, when you bought you wand? If I am much mistaken, there should have been red and gold colored sparks flying out of your wand instead of the normal colors. Red and gold, as you already know, are the mascot colors for the Hogwarts House of Gryffindor.

It was slowly starting to make sense to Harry. Harry yawned wearily.

"Yes, it is a little late. We'll chat sometime later, Harry. Off to bed you trot. Goodnight," Dumbledore said.

And Harry went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling very dazed.


	6. The Quidditch Try-Outs

****

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Author name: Mae-Lynn Moodle

****

Author E-mail: CristyenElaine@hotmail.com

****

Category: General/ romance novel-length

****

Keywords: Harry Hermione Ginny Death Eaters Voldemort

****

Rating: PG…. Oh well, PG-13 to be safe

****

Spoilers: Probably all

****

Summary: It's my version of the fifth book. Voldemort and his Death Eaters return, new characters, Harry finds out more about his parents, we all find out what in the world is the Order of the Phoenix, and a traitor is in the midst… 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author's note: Okay, this is fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be 100% correct, am I right? Therefore, I do not need a whole lot of e-mails telling me Lily Potter's maiden name is Evans and you can't apparate in or outside of Hogwarts. I simply overlooked it and didn't spot these mistakes until it was too late to change. 

****

Chapter Six

"The Quidditch Try-outs"

The next morning Harry got dressed and went to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast.

Harry was buttering his toast when Forest, Ron, and to Harry's great surprise, Hermione all sat down.

"Oh, you and Hermione made up, have you?" Harry asked Ron. He wasn't rude; he wasn't mad at Ron anymore, not after what Dumbledore told Harry.

"Yes we have, Harry," Hermione answered instead. "Ron won't speak to you."

"B-but I need to talk to you really bad, Ron! You can't do this to me!" Harry blurted out.

Ron merely glared at Harry.

"Fine then, Hermione, are _you_ still on speaking-terms with me?" Harry asked, but knew the answer already. It was showing in her face.

"Well… I don't know. What you did was wrong…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, you double-crossing two-faced traitor!" Ron yelled.

"Fine then!" Harry hissed. "I talked to Dumbledore last night, but I suppose you don't want to hear what he said about Voldemort's intentions?"

As Harry stormed away, he heard Ron smart off, "I could care less if You-Know-Who killed him right now. He would have deserved it anyhow."

As he was sulking gloomily towards the door, he bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry Malfoy," Harry said, not looking up.

"Draco! Call me Draco," the drawling voice said.

"Okay. Draco, then," Harry said.

"What's the matter? What, is it Weasley?" Draco asked. "What's he been saying to you?"

"He doesn't want to speak _to_ me, just _about _me," Harry said. "He says he doesn't care if Voldemort's after me, because he is, by the way, and that I'm a "double-crossing two-face traitor" because I'm friends with you."

"We'll put a stop to his smirky remarks," Draco said, while Crabbe and Goyle looked in Ron's direction and clenched their fists dangerously.

The last thing that Harry wanted was to cause even more trouble between himself and Ron, although he though it was a terrific idea right now, especially if he joined in.

"No, thanks anyhow," Harry said, managing a weak smile.

Draco shrugged and said, "See you in Double Potions."

They walked back to the Slytherin Table while Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

In History of Magic, Ron ignored Harry, but spoke and laughed at him the whole time. 

Harry sat by himself at lunch and then went to Potions Class. Harry sat down in a desk by himself and watched Ron, Forest, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean all sit on the other side of the room, while Ron pointed at Harry and remarked smartly about how Harry was sitting all by himself.

Then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle invited Harry to sit with them. Harry picked up his books and moved over with them to the Slytherin side of the room.

Then Professor Snape walked into the room.

"Silence!" he hissed angrily.

He glared at Harry as if he was the one making all the noise.

Harry stole a glance across the room and saw Ron staring open-mouthed at Harry. Ron looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn't dare say anything under the menacing glare of Snape.

Snape took role-call and paired them into small groups to make a Vanishing Potion.

Harry tried his best to make sure he made his potion right, for Snape really looked hacked off about something. As Snape passed by to look at their table's potions, Harry was confident that his was perfect.

"Potter, your potion is way too thick," Snape sneered and then he walked away.

When the bell finally rang, Snape held Harry back.

"Potter, I thought you would know better," he said icily.

"What'd I do?"

"After all we have gone through in protecting your ignorant self, you are so careless. But I guess you seem to think that it doesn't matter and rules don't apply for you because you are the famous Harry Potter. Do you know how dangerous it is for you to have company with people who want you dead?"

"But sir!—Draco and I are friends—and—"

"And no he isn't. His father's a Death Eater. Detention for back talking. You may go," Snape interrupted.

"But—"

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Leave."

And he walked away.

Later that evening, Harry was in Gryffindor Common Room trying to do his complicated homework. He had to write a long essay for History of Magic class about the Witch Rebellion of 1813.

The catch was, Harry was having trouble writing the essay, but he didn't have Hermione's help or Ron's humorous jokes to help him manage.

Harry didn't know what to do. He was friendless and the only people who wanted to be friends with him, weren't allowed to be (and that isn't counting the Creevy brothers!)

Harry got so irritated he called for Hermione's help anyhow.

"Hermione… please come see!" Harry called helplessly.

She stood up but Ron held her back.

"Don't talk to that traitor!"

Hermione hesitated before she resumed her seat.

Harry groaned. "Please?"

"Leave her alone, you Slytherin-Wannabe!" Ron snarled. Then he turned to talk to Dean Thomas at his side. Harry looked back at Hermione and was startled to see that she was almost in tears.

"Not now. Later," she mouthed soundlessly to Harry.

Harry nodded.

He decided to wait on doing that homework and took out a spare piece of parchment and wrote:

Hermione,

I really need to talk to you. I'm not friends with Malfoy. He was just using me to help the Death Eaters killing me. I need to talk to you very soon. Is Friday night fine? If it is, meet me in the Common Room at midnight. Nod your head for 'yes' and shake it for 'no'.

Love,

Harry

Harry folded up the parchment and looked around. Then he saw Angelina Johnson walking towards him.

"Angelina, come see, please." She strode over.

"Will you please do me a favor? I need you to give this to Hermione for me please," Harry said.

"All right," she said.

"Thank you."

He handed her the folded parchment and watched as she went up to Hermione and delivered his message. Hermione dropped the homework she was in the process of doing. She unfolded the parchment and read Harry's letter. Then she glanced at Ron, who was still talking to Dean, and then nodded her head yes to Harry.

Harry's heart hammered. He'd be meeting Hermione Friday night and they'd be all alone together. Did Harry dare?

Meanwhile, Hermione was real nervous too and was thinking pretty much the same thing as Harry. They'd be all alone together. Did Hermione dare?

On Friday night, Harry went to bed and waited until he heard snores from Dean, Neville, Ron, and Seamus. He got out of bed, threw a robe over his pajamas, and grabbed his invisibility cloak—just in case.

He went down to the Common Room and saw Hermione sitting by the fire in a squashy armchair, muttering nervously to herself.

"Oh hurry up, Harry," she murmured nervously to herself.

Harry snuck up from behind her quietly and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and spun around wildly. "H-Harry?'

Harry jumped back so Hermione didn't hit him as she spun around.

"Harry? Is that you?"' she asked, looking around the dimly lit Common Room.

Harry had an idea.

"Hermioneeeeee…" he whispered.

"W-who is it?"

"Hermioneeeeee…"

Harry gasped; he didn't say it that time, but neither did Hermione.

When Harry jumped, his invisibility cloak fell off.

Hermione sighed with relief. "Oh Harry, thank god it's you!"

"The first time it was me, but the second time it wasn't!" Harry said.

"But… who was it then?"

George Weasley jumped out from behind an armchair hidden in a corner.

"What do you want?" Harry asked angrily.

"I woke up and saw y'all, so I though I would scare you as a joke," George said laughing. "Did you see your faces? That was soo funny!"

"No, of course we didn't see our faces. You don't see us looking in these invisible mirrors that we are holding in our hands right now, do you?" Hermione said curtly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll leave. I can tell when I'm not wanted," George said. He was walking towards the boys' dormitories, but his fluffy-slippered toe had barely touched the stairs when he spun around.

"Harry!" he said. "I forgot to tell you, we have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning at eight!"

"At eight?!" Harry said.

He was already practically falling asleep as it is.

Harry went to bed about thirty minutes later and flung himself in his bed, too tired to do anything.

Hermione had become friends with Harry again and then he had caught Hermione up with the latest news. Hermione was very upset that Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry be a Prefect or Quidditch Captain just because of Voldemort; he had, after all, been after Harry since he was born. What was the difference?

Harry was disappointed that they didn't do anything and, secretly, so was Hermione.

At eight in the morning, George Weasley went into Harry's dormitory.

"Harry!" he shouted. "Did you forget about Quidditch practice?"

Harry pulled the curtain of his four-poster back.

"What'd you say?" Harry said groggily.

"Quidditch practice!"

"Oh yeah!" Harry said, remembering. "I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

Twenty minutes later Harry walked onto the Quidditch filed wearing his scarlet Quidditch robes and carrying his treasured Firebolt.

No one was there, so he figured they were all in the dressing rooms. He walked to the building and pushed open the door.

"Hey Harry! What took you so long?" Angelina Johnson said when Harry came in.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you," George said.

"Why? For what?"

"Quidditch try-outs!" Fred piped up.

"Oh, yeah," Harry remembered.

Harry looked around and then saw a lot of Gryffindors whom looked eager and anxious for the try-outs. He scanned the crowd for people he knew and saw Forest Snyder, Ginny and Ron Weasley. Harry bitterly hoped Ron's cheap broom went berserk on him and he didn't make the team. It doesn't matter, Harry thought, because Forest is trying out and he was on the Quidditch team at his other school. Harry wondered if Ginny Weasley was any good, but most likely not.

"Okay, I want everybody, including both the team and the people trying out, to take a lap around the Quidditch Field," George said, climbing onto his broom. Harry noticed George had a new broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"Is this part of the try-outs?" Forest asked.

"Yes," George answered.

Harry climbed on his Firebolt and flew with the others. As Harry flew by, he saw Madam Hooch sitting at the bottom row of the stands studying everyone who was trying for the Keeper position.

Harry was first in line. He looked behind him and, to Harry's great satisfaction, saw that Ron was last in line. Ginny and Forest were trailing close behind him.

When Harry finished his lap, he sat on the bleachers with the rest of the team and watched as the people trying out performed exercises and tasks. At the end of the try-outs, Madam Hooch called the team to her while the others sat in their spot on the bleachers.

"So… anybody got some person in mind who's caught your eye?" George asked.

"Your sister, Ginny, is perfect for the position," Madam Hooch said, referring to George.

"I thought," Harry said, "that Forest Snyder was good."

"What about that third year girl, Jewlianne Nickels? She was terrific," Angelina said.

"I think it must be a tie between Ginny and Forest," said Katie Bell.

Harry had hardly even paid any attention to Ginny. He never had thought her to be any good.

Harry thought it hilarious that everybody trying out was mentioned, everybody but Ron.

It was really too bad that Hermione wasn't much for sports; Harry would love playing Quidditch on the same team as her. Harry wondered if she actually liked him back. Harry felt really more like he was in love with her instead of crushing on her. Every time Hermione came near Harry, his muscles all seized up and his heart pounded dramatically in his ear. He was almost sure that Hermione liked him just a bit, after all, she had shown a few signs. But Harry was too scared and shy to pull any move on Hermione… just yet.

"Hello?" a loud voice boomed in on Harry's lovely thoughts.

"Earth to Harry?" Fred was saying to Harry, waving an irritated hand in his dazed face.

"Huh?" Harry said, breaking his thinking session.

"_Honestly_, Harry," Angelina said, laughing hard, "You're acting like you're in love, or something."

Everybody burst out loud and Harry put on a false grin and pretended to find that fact hilarious all like the others.

"I had just asked you," George said, still laughing, "do you think we should have a tie-breaker for Ginny and Forest because their both pretty damn good."

"_George Weasley_!" Madam Hooch shrieked.

George's grin faltered. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Yeah," Harry said, answering George.

"Terrific!" George said, clapping his hands together. Harry smiled weakly. George was always so cheerful, but why? Then with a sudden pang of jealousy, Harry realized it was because he and Angelina were happily together.

Harry looked up in time to see Ginny and Forest take off for a competing lap around the Quidditch field.

Harry could face Voldemort, the most evil and powerful wizard alive, but he couldn't even face Hermione. Harry was a coward and he hated himself for it. He heard cheers so Harry looked and saw Ginny fly through first. Ginny was, Harry thought, actually pretty good. She landed gracefully in front of the bleachers and then fell to the ground as she caught her breath.

"Welcome Ginny," George said, mocking what looked and sounded like Percy, "to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Splendid job, _if_ I must say." He shook Ginny's hand, making her giggle.

Ginny wasn't that bad-looking either, Harry thought.

Harry thought of how jealous Ron was be, considering his youngest sibling made the team over him. Harry chuckled darkly.

Harry chanced a glance (a/n: rhymes unintentionally!) over at Ron and his heart fell. Regardless, Harry was mad, but he couldn't stand to see his best friend sit all by himself looking as if his true love was just murdered. Harry laughed to himself; all he could think about was love!

Harry sighed to himself and walked over. Ron didn't even notice Harry until he sat down next to him. "What do you want?" Ron asked shakily.

"To talk to you."

"_I_ don't want to talk to _you._ Go away!" Ron shrieked.

"Um, look, are you okay?" Harry asked, feeling a little worried.

"Nothing that a two-faced traitor can help with," Ron said coldly.

"Okay Ron, I don't care if you're mad at me or not. That was just plain rude," Harry said grimly.

Ron snorted. "And why _shouldn't_ I be acting this rude?" Ron said angrily.

"One thing is for sure," Harry said, "I never did a thing to you."

Ron snorted again.

"I know you think I'm Malfoy's friend," harry said.

"-- and this means _what_ to me?…." Ron interrupted Harry sarcastically. 

"Oh wake up, Ron. How could I be friends with a Dark self-concerned git like that? Don't you get it? Malfoy was just using me, trying to lure me into Voldemort's trap. He wants me dead."

Ron wasn't convinced. "Then why did you sit with him in Potions the other day, if you knew it was a trap?"

"Because you weren't."

"I'm sorry," Ron muttered, looking away.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said. They looked at each other and grinned. They were friends again-- finally. Then Harry broke into all the detail of everything Ron had missed when their friendship was on mute.

Harry was _almost_ completely happy….but…. He still wanted Hermione like crazy.

****


	7. The Secret Admirer

****

Story Title: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Author name: Mae-Lynn Moodle

****

Author E-mail: CristyenElaine@hotmail.com

****

Category: General/ romance novel-length

****

Keywords: Harry Hermione Ginny Death Eaters Voldemort

****

Rating: PG…. Oh well, PG-13 to be safe

****

Spoilers: Probably all

****

Summary: It's my version of the fifth book. Voldemort and his Death Eaters return, new characters, Harry finds out more about his parents, we all find out what in the world is the Order of the Phoenix, and a traitor is in the midst… 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Author's note: Okay, this is fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be 100% correct, am I right? Therefore, I do not need a whole lot of e-mails telling me Lily Potter's maiden name is Evans and you can't apparate in or outside of Hogwarts. I simply overlooked it and didn't spot these mistakes until it was too late to change. 

****

Chapter Seven

"The Secret Admirer"

The next morning Harry went to breakfast together with Ron, feeling very cheerful indeed. 

They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Seamus Finnagin looked from Harry to Ron with a puzzled frown and Parvatti Patil and Lavender Brown starting giggling and whispering.

"What?" Ron demanded.

They just giggled and whispered more.

"Ignore them," Harry muttered in Ron's ear.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and Parvatti said that she didn't know. 

Harry looked up just in time to see the mail arriving. Hedwig landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder dropping two letters on the plate of toast he was eating. Then Hedwig swooped off of Harry's shoulder and dipped her beak into Parvatti's goblet of orange juice, emitting muffled laughter from Lavender.

"What?" Ron asked again. Neither of the girls answered him in return. While Ron was glaring at the two, Harry tore open one of his two letters that he had received:

Mr. H. Potter:

Your detention will take place at nine o'clock tonight. Meet Professor Snape in the entrance hall.

Professor M. McGonagall

Harry folded up the parchment and put it back in its envelope. He had forgotten all about his detention and felt upset that he had to do it with Snape, of all people. Harry didn't even do any thing to earn this punishment in the first place!

"What is it?" Ron asked Harry curiously. Harry grimly handed the letter to Ron.

"Oh, why tonight?" Ron moaned.

"Why not tonight?"

"Tonight-- you're supposed to be busy, Harry," Ron said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Er-- come again?" Harry didn't quite understand him.

"Oh no wonder," Ron said casually, as if it wasn't anything, "it's that letter that you haven't read yet. Of course it's nothing that important…. You really don't need to read it…"

Harry just stared blankly at Ron.

"Oh, just open it for magic's sake!" Ron pressured.

Harry tore it open and unfolded the parchment carefully:

Dear Harry,

I've been thinking about this a lot lately and now I know there are a few things that I must tell you. I will tell you tonight if you meet me in the trophy room at eleven o'clock. Please don't forget and I do hope that you aren't too busy.

Love from,

Your Secret Admirer

Harry's heart hammered as he folded the note back away. What if it were Hermione?…. But what if it wasn't?

Harry liked the first idea better.

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked Ron anxiously.

"Maybe…" Ron said in an annoying singsong voice.

"Ron, there's no 'maybe' in this. Either you do, or either you don't. Pick your poison," Harry said.

"Pick my what?" Ron said, laughing.

"Never mind," Harry muttered. "Muggle figure of speech…"

"Oh, okay,' Ron said, regaining his breath after laughing so hard.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ron asked, playing stupid.

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked, feeling annoyed. "This time, give me a straight answer," Harry added.

"Well, er-- um, yeah, kinda… a bit," he said, his ears turning pink. 

He saw Harry's frustrated face and then finally said, "Yes. Yes, I know who sent you that letter." 

"Tell me!" Harry begged.

Ron grinned mischievously.

"Never!" He cried.

"Aww, come off it!" Harry begged. "Please?"

"Nope!"

Harry gave up and sighed.

"Somebody really actually likes me?" Harry asked, doubting himself.

"Obviously."

"Hmm… wonder who it could be…" Harry said thoughtfully. Then Harry felt excited. "I wonder… is it-- could it be--" Harry caught himself before he gave it away.

"Yes?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Nothing," harry said quickly.

"Harry, I know who she is. I've known this since the first day you met her, silly. It's so obvious!" Ron said, crossing his arms matter-of-factly.

"It is?" Harry asked.

"Of course it is. You're like soo in love; even she knows it!" Ron said.

"She _does_?" Harry asked weakly.

"Everybody knows this. Actually everybody likes her, to tell you the truth."

"They do?" Harry really wasn't sure that he liked the way this conversation was going. Had he been fool enough to flirt so much that everybody knew?

"But just between the two of us…. It isn't her tonight," Ron said.

Harry felt as though his heart was a heavy iron anchor and it had just dropped to the bottom of his stomach with what felt like a sickening splash. I- it isn't?"

"Sorry," Ron said, "Your 'secret admirer' happens to be somebody else." Ron looked at Harry's sad face.

"You seriously love her?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry. I know she's gorgeous and really likeable, but do you _seriously_ love her?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I can't get her off my mind. I'm so upset now… I sure wished that Hermione liked me back," Harry said sadly.

Ron spat his pumpkin juice all over the front of his robes. "_Hermione_?!" He choked.

"What?" Harry said feeling very confused.

"_I_ was talking about Ella Snyder!"

Harry felt so stupid. Harry just left before Ron could tease him some more. As he was running out of the Great Hall, he ran into Hermione.

"Harry!" she squealed.

"Sorry," he muttered, not stopping. "Harry, what's the matter?" she called, running after him. He stopped by the wooden oak doors and looked at her.

"Harry, what's the matter?" she repeated, "You look absolutely shaken!"

Harry looked her in the eyes, ignoring her question, and asked, "Where were you this morning at breakfast?"

She waved her hand impatiently and said, "I ate early so I could go to the library to do some research." She said that all very fast. "Now Harry, please tell me what's wrong!" She put a hand on his shoulder, which sent butterflies to Harry's stomach and he probably blushed, too. Hermione probably noticed because she turned pick and withdrew her hand from his shoulder, looking away.

"I can't tell you," he finally said.

"Why?"

"I just can't bring myself to say," he said sadly.

"Is Ron mad at you… again?"

"No. I, uh, just let something very important slip to him, embarrassing the hell out of me," Harry said.

"What'd you slip to him?" she asked curiously.

That I love you! Harry thought. "That's just it, Hermione, I can't tell you."

"Why not? I promise not to tell anybody. I kept that secret you told me about Ron liking me, didn't I, Harry?" she said, proving a point.

"I know I can trust you, Hermione," he said, making Hermione flash her beautiful smile, "but like I told you already, I can't bring myself to say it." Harry looked into her eyes, but she looked thoroughly confused.

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

Harry broke into a sweat; she suspected him! "Uh, no way," Harry said.

"Oh." To Harry, she sounded…. A bit disappointed, almost. Harry shifted his hands uncomfortably and accidentally dropped one of his two letters. Hermione swooped down immediately to grab it for him. "Thanks," Harry said, reaching out for the letter. 

"What's this?" Hermione asked, pulling the letter out of the envelope. Harry prayed to God, hoping for life it wasn't the one from his 'secret admirer'. He sighed with relief when he heard Hermione say, "Detention?! Tonight?"

"Oh no, do you know about it too?" harry asked.

"Huh?"

"Tonight! Ron knows who it is, but he refuses to tell me!" Harry moaned miserably.

"Oh-- that! Yes, I do know about it," Hermione confessed.

"Oh Hermione! Please tell me who it is!" Harry begged.

"Sorry, Harry, I cant tell you who it is."

Then they opened the grand oak doors and started to walk outside. They walked around the lake and settled down in the shade, provided by a small tree.

"Hermione," Harry moaned. "I need to know who it is. Snape's in charge, which means I can't get out of this detention tonight. If I can't get out of detention, I won't be able to meet that girl tonight and know who she is. Ron refuses to tell me, but I know you can."

Hermione blushed. "Oh alright," she said. Harry grinned. "But only if you tell me that secret you spilled to Ron," she finished stubbornly.

"B-but I can't!--"

"--Neither can I," Hermione said.

"I'm starting to think this is all a joke… How can anybody like _me_? I'm pathetic!" harry said miserably.

Hermione put a comforting arm around him. "No you're not, harry! You're popular, brave, famous, witty, a_ terrific_ best friend--"

Harry smiled happily.

"--A great Seeker….. and good-looking, too," she added, blushing a bit.

"Oh, Hermione! You're such a great friend!" harry said happily. They stood up, about to go back inside to Gryffindor Common Room.

"A very good friend," harry muttered quietly, more to himself. He looked into her eyes, took a deep breath, and did it. He looked back at her and saw how surprised she was.

__

Now Harry was officially embarrassed and _now_ Harry knew for sure that Hermione didn't like him back, judging by the face she was giving him. Harry couldn't take it any longer-- Hermione hadn't blinked, or even moved a muscle since he had kissed her. She was all frozen up with this shocked and frightened look on her face.

Then Harry fled to the only place he could go without being teased by any of his friends, which he had just embarrassed himself in front of: Hagrid's Hut.

****


End file.
